Charcoal and Fire
by WinchesterSerenade
Summary: The Sons have moved on with their lives after the events Chase set in motion. This story follows their lives as they take on a new enemy: College. If you'd like me to continue this story all I ask is that you read and review, thank you! Chapter 7 now POSTED! To be updated once a week or more. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant or the characters that come with the movie. I do however own the characters I paired the boys with and the plot.

* * *

Reid rolled over, his eyes opening to catch a glimpse at the clock on his bedside table and close again as he settled back down into the inviting warmth of the bed. Seconds later his eyes flew open and he threw the covers off. "Shit!" He exclaimed, rushing off to the bathroom and grabbing clothes as he went.

20 minutes later, Reid entered a vast classroom slamming the door closed behind him. His hair was still wet from his shower and his clothes clung to him like a second skin. He looked up to find at least 130 pairs of eyes staring at him, some in amusement, most in irritation.

The professor was the first to speak. "Ah, Mr. Garwin, so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. It's only 45 minutes into the first lesson of the semester but may I say that you're off to an impeccable start." He said with a look of distain on his face.

Reid sighed and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from saying anything to make the situation worse. "You're absolutely right, sir. I'm sorry Professor Andrews, it won't happen again."

"Find a seat." He ordered, turning back to his lecture notes and picking up where he left off before Reid barged in and interrupted him.

Reid scanned the room and spotted an open chair in the middle of the crowded classroom. He hastily made his way to the open seat, once he situated himself he took the rare opportunity to take in his surroundings and the people around him. Most of his classmates were fairly ordinary; books open, notes being written, plain clothes and hands shooting into the air when a question was asked.

To his left, was a stuffy looking student; the kind you found yourself wanting to cheat off of but also couldn't stand for their innate ability to be a devote ass kisser. He was dressed in a button down shirt, tie, black dress slacks all hand pressed no doubt and completed with a pair of shiny dress shoes.

To his right, sat what he could only describe as sex with legs. Black 4-inch pumps started the journey up a pair of tanned legs that seemed to go on forever. Stopping just above her knees was an equally black pencil skirt which hugged thighs Reid could only dream of reaching out to touch. Further up was a white sleeveless silk blouse. A smooth slender neck led up a round face with pink pouty lips, a button nose, and warm brown eyes with honey colors flecks and dark brown hair that if he was guessing correctly went well past her ass but was unfortunately pinned up in a messy up-do.

He smiled. "Hi, I'm Reid, Reid Garwin." He said, holding out his hand for her to take.

She didn't even look his way as she replied, "Not interested."

Reid frowned, lowering his hand but the smile was back in place within seconds as he settled into his desk and looked at her once more, "You will be." He promised.

This time she did look his way, only his attention was on his papers as he began taking notes and her window to retort had quickly closed. She returned to her own note-taking, however, Reid's words became cemented in her mind.

At the end of the lecture, a whole 3 hours later, Reid was hot on the heels of the infinite legs that had captured his attention and was almost to the door when suddenly, "Mr. Garwin! A word?"

A string of curses were muttered under his breath as he watched her curvy sashaying hips disappear within the masses. Turning to face his new professor, he didn't even bother trying to hide his irritation. "You bellowed, sir?"

Professor Andrews smiled. "Mr. Garwin, there's only so much money can buy. A passing grade in my class will not be one of those things. So I suggest you spend less time chasing tail and more time embracing your studies. On that note, my niece is off limits, Mr. Garwin. She's marked for greatness to which does not involve the likes of you. See to it you remember you place."

If Reid was shocked he his emotions with impeccable grace and practiced skill. He smirked, "How would you like that made, sir? Black? Cream? Couple cubes of kiss my ass?"

Professor Andrews sputtered, his face turning scarlet and then purple. "Now see here-!"

Reid smiled, already halfway through the door. "Have a great day, Professor! See you next week!" He called over his shoulder.

He took his time walking through the halls of several buildings. He asked anyone if they'd seen her. Most thought he was delusional. Others (mostly girls) thought it was cute and took pity on him.

One hour, 36 _"Wrong room, sorry!" _and two cups of blonde roast coffee later found him standing directly behind her. She was furiously scratching away at a large piece of paper about 24x36 with charcoal, trying to capture her subject before time ran out.

Her subject was… naked. There was a naked girl standing in the middle of the room on a platform!  
How did he not know a class like this existed before now?

"You draw naked people?" He looked around for the voice who so completely spoke his very own thoughts only to find her, the naked girl, her classmates and professor all staring at him.

"Shit, I said that out loud?" He asked, grinning. She could only nod in shock, probably still reeling from the fact that he'd actually found her at all. Especially in such a short amount of time.

Seeming to snap out of her shock she suddenly glared at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I came to ask you out to dinner on Saturday."

She frowned, "I already told you, I'm not interested. Now please go away."

His smile only seemed to grow. It was his smile that made her suspicious. "Really? Well, I'm not leaving until I get a yes.." He paused, taking a moment to jump onto a table. "The longer you take to say yes, the more clothing I'll take off."

At this announcement the following 3 things happened:

Her 50 year old professor nearly fainted and had to be helped into a chair.Every female student in the class swiveled their easels to face him and began fighting over the best spot.The girl in question lunged forward, knocking two of her peers down just in time to grab the hem of his shirt before he could pull it up.

"Stop!" She pleaded.  
"Say you'll go out with me and I will gladly leave."  
"Promise?"  
"Scouts Honor." He swore, placing his left hand over his heart and his right hand in a three finger salute.

They stared each other down for what seemed like forever before she finally cracked.

"Fine! Saturday, six 'o clock. Room 215. Do NOT be late." She warned.

Reid smiled, triumph at last. A chorus of disappointed onlookers filled the room as he hopped off the table, clothed as promised. As he strode towards the door, he stopped as he remembered something. "Wait, I never got your name."

"Sophie." She said, turning to face him once more.

"You have a very beautiful name, Sophie." He replied, it made her blush. He smiled, turned and finally left. She couldn't explain why but a part of her couldn't wait for Saturday while the other part, the rational part, was trying to convince her that this was a bad idea.

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

_Hey everyone!_

_For some reason I didn't feel this chapter was quite done yet so I added even more.  
I hope you like it =) Chapter 2, I am currently typing and editing, it'll be up in **less than 2 hours** so be sure to check back!  
_

_Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites!  
_

_Please **read** and **review**! Thank you!_

_XoXo  
_

_W.S.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant or the characters that come with the movie. I do however own the characters I paired the boys with and the plot.

* * *

Reid knocked on the door of room 215 of the girls dorms at exactly 6pm. He had dressed fairly casual. A pair of jeans, grey shirt and a black blazer in place of his more commonly worn hoodie.

When the door swung open he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. There before him stood Sophie looking—"Wow." He breathed out. She was wearing strappy sandals, a white cotton sundress, little makeup and her hair was down. His hands itched to run through the silky strands which, to his delight (and earlier guess), did in fact reach past her ass.

Sophie stood biting her bottom lip as he took his time checking her out from head to toe. While he was busy doing that she took the chance to check him out as well. She had to admit, he looked good.  
When he reached her face he had possibly the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"You're beautiful." He said and held out a red long stemmed rose for her to take. She hadn't even noticed he'd been holding it. Pushing aside all her earlier protests that week she reached out and took the rose from him. Smelling the sweet fragrance she smiled. "Thank you." She said and they both knew it wasn't only for the rose.

She grabbed her sweater, keys and closed the door behind them. Rose in hand she held it close as he led her out to his car. "This is yours?" She asked, slightly shocked at his taste in cars. He smiled, stopping to look over the sleek black 1967 Grand Prix parked alongside the road. "Yes, why are you so surprised?"

She bit her lip, something he recognized as a nervous habit. It was adorable. "I just.. I'm sorry for some reason I had you pegged as some hot shot rich boy who had the latest and greatest vehicle. I'm sorry, that was really rude of me to assume."

He shook his head, "Not at all.. I mean yes I do have a more well-known car but.." He walked over and pat the roof of the car. "This here is my baby. Her name is Eleonor." He opened the passenger side door for her and smiled, "Come on, Sophie, get in. You didn't offend me, I promise."

With a small nod and another thank you she slipped into the original leather seat. He closed the door after she was seated and jogged around to the other side and got into the driver's seat. He pulled on his seat belt and turned over the engine, looking over when he heard a chuckle he smiled. "What?"  
Sophie smiled, "You named your car Eleonor?" He grinned, "Yeah, I did. You making fun of her?" He turned to the dash and rubbed the car as if it were real, "Don't listen to her baby, she's just jealous."

He pulled away from the curb as her warm honey laughter filled the air.

4 and a half hours, one Italian restaurant and a movie later he drove them back to the dorms. They were laughing and he was currently parked alongside the curb. "Come on! It's not a bad name... Eleonor and I have been through a lot with each other." He grinned when Sophie playfully rolled her eyes. "I just can't seem to get over the fact that you actually named your car. It's cute."

"Well thank you, I happen to like it as well." He smiled. "So, you're an artist? How long have you been drawing because from what I saw that first day was phenomenal. Truly inspiring work."

Sophie blushed, "Thank you, I've been drawing since I was about five years old. My uncle doesn't think it's worth my time and effort but I honestly couldn't see myself without art."

He nodded, "Your uncle, right, he seems very protective over you. No worries though, told him to kiss my ass." He grinned.

She laughed, her eyes wide, "You did not! No wonder he called me into his office yesterday, he went on and on about how you're a horrible influence and to stay away from you."

Reid raised a brow, "The guy doesn't even know me so how can he possibly judge me?" Sophie shrugged. "Because I'm his only niece and you're one of the four Sons of Ipswich. Reputations will always follow you." She gently touched his hand to prevent him from continuing on the subject, "It doesn't matter, Reid. He has no say over my life, I admit, I listened to the rumors and when you walked in that first day I didn't want to be one of those girls but tonight just made me realize I was being really insensitive by trusting rumors first before getting to know you." His hand tingled even after she pulled her own away.

He smiled. "So are you saying this was a good idea?" She laughed again, "I'm saying this was a great idea. I love your car, the food was amazing and that movie was really funny! I don't think I could've planned it any better."

Reid nodded. "That's really great because I was hoping to see you again. How about this Tuesday, 3pm? I've got my first swim practice of the year."

"Of course! I've never been to a swim practice before, what should I wear?" She asked. He grinned and she blushed, clapping her hands over his mouth before he could tell her what she _shouldn't_ wear at all. "If you say I should go naked, I'm calling time of death on this date." He laughed when she pulled her hands away, "I wasn't going to say naked but now that you mention it…" He laughed again rubbing his arm when she smacked it. "…kidding! Kidding! Just... dress like you normally would. We'll go to Nicky's with the guys afterwards."

Sophie smiled, "Alright, I'll meet you at the pool then." She leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. Before he could react she had already slipped out of the Grand Prix and was halfway to the girls dorm. She was clutching the rose he'd given her tightly to her chest as if afraid it would disappear. He waited until she was safely inside before starting the car back up and driving off. A smile permanently fixed to his face.

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

_Hey everyone!_

_Here is chapter 2! I really hope you liked it =)  
I know, I know! He hasn't used yet but honestly, that's not the way to go about your first date lol  
_

_As for what is going to happen next: You decide!_

At the swim practice (I'm having Reid swim the 400m Medley) would you like:  
a) Reid to win without using  
b) Reid to win with using  
c) Reid to lose with or without using

_Send me a review with your vote!  
Voting will end by tonight at 11:59PM EST  
_

_**The new chapter** will be posted by 12AM EST_

_Please **read** and **review**! Thank you!_

_XoXo  
_

_W.S._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant or the characters that come with the movie. I do however own the characters I paired the boys with and the plot.

* * *

"You're not helping, Melody! Come on, stop joking around and help me pick out something to wear!" Sophie pleaded.

Melody grinned, "What's with the sudden interest in going to this swim practice? I thought you weren't interested in Reid Garwin?"

The two girls were sitting in their shared dorm room. It was a cream color with two full size beds, two dressers, two desks and a fairly nice bathroom. Having their own bathroom meant they didn't have to use the co-ed showers down the hall. While Sophie's bed was a pale pink, Melody's was turquoise.

Sophie paused in her search for the perfect outfit to give her best friend a look that said it all. "No way! You actually like him? When did this happen?"

Blushing so hard it hurt Sophie finally gave in. It wasn't really all that hard to do once Melody latched onto her arm and yanked her down onto the bed. "Spill." She said simply and so she did. Every little detail from the kind of shoes he wore to his retelling of times he'd gotten into trouble with his three best friends Tyler, Pogue and Caleb.

"He drives a 1967 Grand Prix, can you believe it? He and his dad apparently had this deal that if Reid did all the maintenance on it his father would buy all the parts he needed. He's been spending the past 3 years fixing her up." Sophie gushed.

A gap of silence spread and suddenly Melody broke it, "Why do you call the car she?"

15 minutes, 6 outfits and several failed attempts at explaining why he calls the car Eleonor later.

"Mel! Stop asking me! All he said was that she was his baby and they'd been through a lot together. It's a car not his fiancé so could you please stop making it into such a big deal?"

"Whatever." Melody said, picking at a pop-tart she managed to snag from one of the vending machines.  
"When do we get to see hot guys in speedos?" Sophie rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to be so one-track minded?" "Yes, it's how I've survived this long-oh look hot guys in speedos!" She blurted out, waving her pop-tart as if it were a flag.

It took a while for the real practice to start. The coach had them stretching, doing warm-up laps and drills for almost an hour. It took another half hour for the coach to finally get to Reid's swim; the 400m Independent Medley. "Tanner, Matthews, Wilkerson, Garwin! You're up!"

Reid looked around the pool and caught sight of Sophie sitting in the bleachers. He grinned and winked at her. Melody caught the little moment between them and nudged Sophie who in turn blushed as red as a tomato.

Reid kicked off his sweat pants, pulled on his swim cap and pulled down his goggles. That's when every sound seemed to shut off for him. It was kind of like pressing your palms against your ears. All he could hear his heart pounding as he took position at his spot, ready to dive. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… a sharp whistle cut through the silence in his mind and he leaped off the board and into the water.

The first swim was the butterfly and it was about 6 strokes in when Reid started pulling away from the others. By the time he kicked off the first wall he was already an entire body length ahead. Push, breathe, push, and breathe again.

Second wall, dive, kick off. Switching to the backstroke was easy, he kept his eyes closed and breathing even. Inwardly he was keeping count until he'd have to dive and kick off the next wall. The third wall came up, he dove and kicked off.

When he dove and kicked off of the fourth wall he transitioned into the breaststroke. It looked like a combination of the frog swim and trying to pray while swimming. When he kicked off of the fifth wall he was two full body lengths ahead.

The sixth and seventh wall were absolute chaos, it was freestyle. When he hit the seventh wall that's when the sound of everything in that building finally came back to Reid, the students who showed up to watch their practice, Sophie included. He could hear the cheers from them. The shouts from his brothers as they pushed him to swim harder; as he touched the final wall and came to a stop he pulled off his goggles and swim cap before being pulled out of the water by more than one person. He was juggled from person to the next as congratulations went around. Finally reaching the coach he was surprised to learn he'd just beaten the world record at 3:56.10 If he'd been at the Olympics in Beijing, China in 2008 he would've taken the gold from Michael Phelps.

Taking a look around he could see Sophie and the girl she'd been sitting with making their way down. He quickly thanked the coach, grabbed a towel and met her halfway. Her friend decided to hang back, probably to give them some privacy.

"Hey! You made it." He smiled, "What did you think?"

"I did, I made it. It was great! You were great! I think I'm going to have to start coming to these things more often!" She praised.

Reid laughed as he pat down his chest with the towel and then ran it through his hair. "Thank you.." He trailed off when the coach called for showers. "I've got to go shower and change but we're still meeting at Nicky's right?"

Sophie smiled, "Yes, of course. I'll see you there." Reid grinned and just like she surprised him he turned the tables and placed a kiss on her cheek this time, turned and was gone before she could react.

Melody let out a long low whistle. "Wow.. you have it so damn bad!" She yelled which earned her quite a few stares from passing students. Sophie blushed and dragged Melody from the pool before she could embarrass her anymore.

An hour later Sophie sat at a table in Nicky's with Melody who'd pleaded her case as to why she should be allowed to tag along. "So let me get this straight, you had this amazing date where sexy bad boy womanizing Reid Garwin one of the four Sons of Ipswich bared his soul to you and you two still haven't kissed yet? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Mel! I just.. I… I have no idea what the hell I'm doing." She finished lamely. Mel couldn't help it, she laughed. "You're such a virgin, Soph."

Sophie was saved from having to say anything when Reid walked through the door followed by Tyler, Pogue and Caleb.

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

_Hey everyone,_

_Sorry for the extra days it took to post this. I got behind in some design posters I needed to complete before Tuesday and by the time I'd finished it was Monday lol  
This is what I was able to write in my very little spare time, I'm hoping by **tonight** I'll be able to post the rest of this chapter. I hope this will not only serve as an apology but also hold you all over until I can update with the rest of it. Thank you for your understanding!_

_Please **read** and **review**!_ _Thank you!_

_XoXo  
_

_W.S._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant or the characters that come with the movie. I do however own the characters I paired the boys with and the plot.

* * *

Reid grinned as they pulled into Nicky's. The guys were harping on him about his sudden interest in Sophie. "Whatever, you're just jealous none of you met her first. So, Ty.." He began, changing the subject, "When are you going to find yourself a girl?"

"When the girls finally stop fawning over the three of you and actually take notice of me." They all laughed then, making their way into the bar.

He easily located Sophie amongst the patrons in the bar, she sat at a table in the middle with her the same friend she'd brought along to his swim practice. He smiled, leading the others over to meet her. Sophie stood when he approached, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead in greeting, "Sophie, this is Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. Guys this is Sophie." He quickly introduced.

Sophie smiled and gave a shy wave, "Hello, uh this is my friend Melody." She said, gesturing to the girl who had otherwise remained silent and off to the side up to this point. After all the introductions had been made Caleb and Pogue took their cue to leave, challenging one another to a couple games of  
table soccer.

Melody took the opportunity to start up some of her own fun. "How about the four of us play a game of pool? Sophie and Reid vs. Tyler and I? Are you up for the challenge, Tyler?"

He smiled, "Yeah definitely." Reid grinned, "That sounds great. If you girls go save us a table we'll grab some food from the bar."

Sophie smiled, gently removing herself from Reid and taking Mel's hand. "Sounds great, we'll meet you over there." She quickly dragged the other girl away, hiding her laugh until they were out of ear-shot of the guys. "So, I can see you've chosen this year's newest candidate. How do you rank him?"

Melody looked back at Tyler and Reid who now leaned against the bar ordering their food. "I'd give him a solid 9. He's a bit quiet but I think I can bring him out of his shell."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "You're terrible. So tell me, what do you think of Reid? And be honest!"

Melody sighed, "He's freaking adorable okay? I know you're not one to rush into things but he seems pretty taken with you and you've only been on one date." Melody quickly hopped up on a newly vacant pool table to lay claim to it while Sophie began pulling the balls from the pockets. "Okay not to sound like a total flake but I have no idea how to play pool, Mel."

"Come on, Sophie! That's the whole point. You're not supposed to know how to play pool, Reid over there is supposed to show you how to play if you know what I mean." Melody gushed, using her eyebrows to emphasize her intent. This, however, only caused Sophie to blush a deep crimson. "You're terrible, Mel."

The guys joined them soon enough, set up the table and explained the game. It was simple, first team to clear the table, wins. At least that's what Sophie told herself as she was nominated to break. However, when she leaned over the table and took her first shot the force was so unhinged that the cue ball grabbed some major air, took out the napkin box from a couples table and finally settled 30 feet away in the far corner. She covered her mouth in shock while Melody laughed hysterically behind her. "Did you see the air that thing caught? Nice one, Soph!" She turned crimson as Reid retrieved the ball.

"Okay, restart. I've actually done that a couple of times before, nothing to be embarrassed about." He reassured her. He set the cue ball back on the table.

"Here, I'll help break." He got behind Sophie and proceeded to explain the game and how to go about positioning your body. Then came how much force to use for certain shots, "Here we want quite a bit of force, but not enough to chuck the ball. Just enough to sink a few on the break."

She could feel his body heat wrapping around her through both of their clothes. His arms lay on top of hers guiding her where to aim. His hands molded perfectly against her own, sending sparks along her skin, heating her up. She blushed when her mind drifted to what it'd feel like- "Soph.. you okay?" Reid asked, interrupting her brief daydream.

"What? Yeah, I'm good. Sorry." She replied, giving her full attention to the game. When Reid felt like she was ready he took a step back and she gave it another go, this time the cue ball stayed on the table and she sank three balls amongst the rack.

Standing up straight she turned to Reid and smiled, "Better?"

Reid grinned, "Perfect!"

That was it, the game began.

Six games, 4 burgers, and several real money bets between the boys saw Reid counting out cash to Tyler as payment.

"I'm so sorry for missing that shot back there. I cost us the game and you lost $200 bucks." Sophie said about 3 hours later as they walked through the dorms to her room. "Don't worry about it." Reid replied, "I got to spend more time with you, to me it was worth every penny." She blushed. She seemed to do that a lot with him. She tended to do a lot of things with him she normally wouldn't. She went to swim meets. She went out to bars and played pool. Sophie knew for a fact those were simply the start of many things she'd do with Reid.

"At least let me pay you back.." She trailed off when Reid took her arm and gently pulled her to a stop. "I don't want you to pay me back. Tyler and I bet like that all the time, really Sophie, it's nothing." He rubbed her shoulders, "Its fine." He chuckled, "I would like to take you out again, if you'll have me."

Sophie smiled, "Really?"

"Yes!" He laughed, "How about Saturday? Let's do something you like so I can learn more about you."

She nodded eagerly, smiling. She'd been so distracted by him she hadn't even noticed that they were standing in front of her door. "Alright, Saturday sounds perfect."

Instead of praising her acceptance of their date he kissed her instead. His hands slid over her hips and pulled her body firmly against his own. He'd been planning on waiting as long as she wanted. To take things slowly but she just looked so damn beautiful.

The kiss was sweet, slow and it burned him from the inside out but in a good way.

He pulled away before it could go any further, kissed her forehead and smiled. "See you Saturday."

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

_Hey everyone!_

_I'd like to apologize again about how long it took me to finally get this much awaited chapter posted. I really do love writing and I love my readers =)  
__You all make it so worth it!_

**_The new_**_ **chapter **will be posted by Monday, August 12th._

_Please **read **and **review**! Thank you!  
_

_XoXo_

_W.S._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant or the characters that come with the movie. I do however own the characters I paired the boys with and the plot.

* * *

During the rest of the week Reid had surprised Sophie during some of her classes. He would take her to lunch, bring her coffee, stare over her shoulder while she worked on her current art pieces. Reid found he enjoyed watching her create something totally unique. It wasn't something he'd ever been exposed to before and yet he could never bear to turn away. That's when he got the idea for their next date and convinced her to let him take care of it.

Saturday came faster than Sophie could've imagined. At 5:30pm Reid knocked on the door to her dorm and Melody answered. "Hey, is Sophie ready to go?"

Melody laughed, "Yeah, right. She's in the bathroom. She ran late today with one of her clay pieces and is currently trying to remove all the clay."

Reid smiled and nodded. "Alright, so Tyler tells me that the two of you are going on a date tonight."

She nodded, "Yeah, I decided to give the guy a shot. If only Sophie would get the heck out of the bathroom so I can begin getting ready." She said, raising her voice so that Sophie would get the point.

Reid watched amused as Sophie finally emerged from the bathroom, muttering miserably and looking amazing. She wore her hair in a messy ponytail, a little black dress and a pair of converse. He was pretty sure the smudge of clay on her right cheek and small patch of streaks of the same clay in her hair were not a part of her outfit but it just made her all the more beautiful.

She complimented him perfectly; he was wearing a black blazer with a grey hoodie sewn into the collar, a grey shirt with a black tie screen printed down the front of it, black slacks and a pair of black sneakers.

"I look like a mess." Sophie said pouting.

"You look beautiful." Reid replied. "Come on, I promise, you look amazing for where we're going."  
He grabbed her jacket off the hook by the door and ushered her out of the dorm room.

As they approached Eleonor he got ahead of her and opened the passenger side door for her to get in. Once settled he got in himself and turned to her, "Okay, so where we're going is a surprise and in order to keep it a surprise, I need you to wear this.." He held out a blindfold.

"Are you sure this is for a surprise date or is it really for something kinky?" She asked.

Reid grinned, "Although I love your imagination and we may try that at some point but no this is actually just a secret location for our date. Go on, tie this over your eyes."

After she tied the cloth over her eyes, he finally began to drive; their destination took almost 45 minutes to finally reach. He parked, got out and jogged around to the passenger side and helped her out.  
"No peeking." He teased as he held her hand, became her eyes and took them both the rest of the way.

She could feel the change in temperature as they entered a building. He stopped when they reached the middle of the room and gently removed her blindfold.

Sophie had to blink a few times as the blindfold was finally removed and the lights flooded her vision. She gasped when everything came into focus. "Oh Reid.. what.. how did you do all of this?"

They were in the middle of an art gallery, an art gallery that seemed to be showcasing her art work. Paintings, sculptures, portraits, photography, metal work, everything she'd finished but never had the courage to submit was here.

Reid smiled, "Well.. I had some help." At this a door opened somewhere in the back and out poured all of their friends and even some groups of people she did not know; among familiar faces from classes were Melody, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and two girls she didn't recognize.

"Why did you do this?" She asked, clearly still stunned.

He smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair that slipped out of her ponytail. "Because you deserve this, you deserve to be appreciated, to be cared for."

Sophie melted and finally smiled back but before she could thank him they were interrupted with hugs, congratulations and praises for her work. She was introduced to the two girls that came with their group; Kate Tunney was Pogue's girlfriend while Sarah Wenham was Caleb's girlfriend.

Reid stayed at her side the entire time, a constant support and presence. She squeezed his hand, "I'm hungry.." He laughed, "Me too. Come on." He excused them and led her through a set of doors which led into a kitchen. "I knew some people.." He explained, before she could ask. "..them plus Melody helped me set all of this up and when you mention to people your girlfriend is a talented artist people jump at the chance to come to an opening. Anyways, this is an art gallery and a restaurant. They call them Taste Galleries. This one in particular is named Taste of Art. Cheesy I know but they have amazing food that I think you'll love."

Twenty minutes later, they were seated on a counter as they shared dessert.

Sophie took a moment to collect her thoughts and smiled as she turned to him. "Thank you, Reid. For everything you did tonight. I know you had help but I'm sure this was entirely your idea and I just can't believe you would go through all this trouble for me. Melody has been telling me for years to get my stuff out there but I just never had the courage to do it."

Reid smiled, "Anytime, Sophie. I just wanted to make you happy."

"Mission accomplished."

He grinned and leaned over and kissed her softly. "So.. would you like to go out with me again?"

Sophie laughed, "Of course."

They finished their dessert and rejoined their friends out in the gallery. Sophie sold 10 pieces of her art work and gained several new business cards of various agents and even a few places needing custom pieces who told her to, "Call me and we'll put something in the books."

As they drove home later that night their hands were still intertwined and resting in her lap.

"Can you believe how many people showed up tonight? It was amazing!" She gushed.

Reid laughed as he drove down the empty highway. "I'm glad you loved it."

Sophie turned slightly in her seat to face him better, drawing lazy designs on the top of his hand with her free one. "So I never asked but where do you and Tyler live?"

"Off campus in a house we bought together. We wanted to get away from our parents and live on our own. Unfortunately he can't cook and I can't do laundry so moving in together was ideal. He does laundry, I cook and we both clean." He explained.

Sophie smiled, "Sounds like you two are getting pretty serious, should I be worried?"

"Never." He promised, pulling their joined hands up to his lips and kissing the top of hers.

She bit her lip, "Can we go to your place?"

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

_Hey everyone!_

_Cliff-Hanger! Hehe_

_Sorry it took me an extra day to get this out but I had to revise it a couple of times. It just didn't see to flow very well until today when  
I woke up and realized what it had been missing._

**_The new_**_ **chapter **will be posted by Monday, August 19th._

_Please **read **and **review**! Thank you!  
_

_XoXo_

_W.S._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant or the characters that come with the movie. I do however own the characters I paired the boys with and the plot.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Sophie praised, looking around as Reid closed and locked the front door behind them. "You and Tyler share all of this by yourselves?" She asked, moving along the edge of the foyer to get better glimpses of the rest of the house. It was like a mini mansion in itself.

"Yeah, the college used to have a Greek life for a couple of years but due to some serious rule breakers and multiple run ins with law enforcement they had no choice but to cut it all together. Perfect timing too because around the same time Ty and I started looking for a place these bad boys went on the market. This one is the biggest with a fully equipped kitchen, living room, dining room, basement, twenty bedrooms and eight bathrooms. Ty and I converted the basement into a game room which also doubles as our laundry room."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome. So, do I get the personal tour?" She asked.

It only took 10 minutes to be shown the entire house but it was still well worth it.

To the left of the foyer was the living room which wasn't all that grand, more modest than anything. A large flat screen TV was mounted on the opposite wall, across from it was a large sectional L shaped couch, and completing the look was a discreet sound system. To the right of the foyer was a fairly large room, most likely used to be the den now converted into their own personal computer room. Their school books lay scattered, some open with notes sticking out of them. Cups filled with pens and highlighters sat atop the desks and a large bookcase covered the back wall ceiling to floor. The kitchen which sat in the back of the house had a modern style with stainless steel appliances, white marble countertops, large island, black cabinetry, and a walk-in pantry. The kitchen sat adjacent from the dining room which looked as if it had barely been used if at all. They only looked in on one bedroom, what one looked like, so did the others.

Reid grinned leaning against the doorframe as Sophie looked around the room, "I challenge you."

She smiled, "You challenge me? To what?"

"A match, we'll play a video game of your choice, best 2 out of 3 wins." He replied.

Sophie laughed, "Alright, I accept your challenge. Lead the way."

An hour later they sat side-by-side battling each other at Call of Duty.  
"No! How do you keep winning every time?" She pouted.

He laughed, "I've got skills."

"Rematch?"  
"You're on."

"No, no, no, your position is all wrong. Here, let me show you." He moved behind her, adjusting her stance so that it mimicked his exactly. Along with their shoes their game lay forgotten on pause after they'd gotten into a discussion about self defense and Reid insisting on showing her a few moves. He moved away, leaving her skin tingling where he'd come in contact with it and took his position in front of her once more.

"Now, after I take my initial swing at you you're going to throw yourself to the ground. When you hit the mat you're going to swing out your leg and kick mine out from under me, okay?"

"Alright, bring it on, Garwin." She teased.

Hands raised they circled each other for a moment before he took his shot, she threw herself to the ground, swung out her leg and kicked his out from under him like he told her to. Reid landed on his back with a groan, smiling when Sophie rose to her feet and offered her hand to help him up. He took her hand and pulled her down with him. Sophie laughed, landing on top of Reid who joined in.

When they sobered up and their laughter began to die down Sophie could feel his hands on her hips, his breath on her neck, his body heated against her own. Before she could move or say anything Reid pulled her down by the back of her neck and pressed a searing kiss to her soft lips. Sophie moaned, placing one hand beside his head on the mat and the over on his chest, kissing him back with more urgency than she knew she possessed.

For Reid it only took that one little moan to set him off and it was like something within his control snapped. He flipped their positions, pinning her to the mat with his weight, one hand braced next to her head on the mat, the other rested on her hip. He lowered his hand and lifted one of her legs, hooking it around his waist, she got the idea and mimicked the action with the other leg, causing her dress to ride up to her waist. The heat from her body felt like it was going to burn him alive. He moved his kisses down her neck while his free hand pushed up her dress the rest of the way, briefly ending their kiss to pull it up and over her head to toss it aside.

Every kiss Reid placed on her newly exposed skin set her body on fire and it was driving her insane with want. She buried her hands in his blond hair, giving a soft tug when he nipped at her skin. The primal growl that came from his mouth only served to make her all the more hot. She bucked against him when he kissed the side of her breast, lightly skimming the skin with his teeth. The hand he had braced beside her head to hold his weight had turned white from grasping the edge of the mat so tightly.

"Reid," She said breathlessly, he looked up to see the same fire in her eyes he knew was in his own. "You don't have to hold back with me, I'm not easily broken." With that said she pulled his dress shirt and under shirt free of his pants, pulled them up and over his head. His mouth caught hers in another kiss that literally took her breath away. While they kissed she fumbled with the belt buckle of his pants, pulling it free of its loops and unsnapping the front clasp. She cried out when he ground down against her. Their breathing becoming labored when he repeated the action, her hands moved up to wrap around his neck, dragging her nails along his back and leaving red marks behind.

Suddenly her bra was gone, replaced with Reid's mouth and she arched into him, silently asking for more. Somehow in her lust driven haze her hands moved down of their own accord, pushing at his pants, wanting them off. Reid got the hint, pulling away and ridding himself of his pants. It didn't take very long for his boxers and her panties to disappear. When their bodies came together it was as if they were finally complete and they began moving together. She dropped her head back, exposing her neck to which he greedily took advantage of placing heated kisses and bites on the creamy skin. She buried one hand in his hair, the other around his shoulders as their movements became more frantic. The pressure started to build as as they worked each other up, higher and higher. They reached their climax together, Reid buried his face in the crook of her neck while Sophie saw stars behind her eyes and cried out.

Reid rolled over, pulling her with him and they both struggled to catch their breath. She laid on her side and draped her leg across his body, one arm tucked between them while the other lay over his chest and her head resting on on his arm which he wrapped around her shoulders. He used his free hand to brush his fingers along her hip and smiled as he turned his head to look at her.

"That was.. incredible." He said honestly and it made her smile. Lifting her hand she lightly traced his bottom lip with her fingertips. "We should have done that a lot sooner." She replied. He laughed, kissing her softly. When they parted she moaned at the loss of contact but it allowed her the chance to finally look around. The basement had 3 sections to it; one exclusively for laundry complete with the newest washer and dryers on the market. The second dedicated to Tyler and Reid's love of video games complete with a wall mounted 60 inch flat screen TV which had surrounding built-in shelves that held every game imaginable. Beneath the TV sat a floating shelf that held a PS3, X-Box 360 with kinect and a Wii. Across from the set up was a large black couch where they had been previously playing Call of Duty. Lastly was a mat large enough for two people to spare against one another.

When she looked back at Reid she was surprised to find him watching her, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just.. you're beautiful."

She blushed, ducking her head but he wouldn't allow her to hide. He lifted her head by hooking his fingers under her chin. Instead of saying anything more he simply kissed her, pulling yet another moan from her lips and making his arms tighten around her. When they parted her lips were tingling as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt his free hand return to her hip. The steady beat of his heart beneath her ear and the soft stroke of his fingers on her skin had her falling into a peaceful and content sleep within minutes.

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

_Hey everyone!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_What's going to happen next? **You decide**!  
_I've been thinking about this for a while but I need your help:

Do you think Sophie should have powers of her own?  
a) Yes  
b) No  
c) She should develop them over time as a sort of  
bonding of the souls between her and Reid.

_Send me a review with your vote! Voting will end Sunday, August 25th at 11:59 pm EST._

**_The new_**_ **chapter **will be posted by Tuesday, August 27th._

_Please **read **and **review**! Thank you!  
_

_XoXo_

_W.S._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant or the characters that come with the movie. I do however own the characters I paired the boys with and the plot.

* * *

The next morning Sophie woke to the smell of coffee and something deliciously sweet. She was covered by a blanket and beneath her head a pillow from the couch but no Reid. She was going to tie the blanket around herself but she caught sight of his shirt and slipped it on. It reached halfway to her knees, the sleeves hung past her hands and it looked more like a dress than an actual shirt on her.

She made her way out of the basement and followed the sweet aromas until she entered the kitchen. There at the stove with his back to her was Reid. She smiled, leaning against the door jam she watched him as he cooked what she finally identified as pancakes. To the right of the stove sat a coffee pot steaming with freshly brewed coffee. However, what captured her attention was the fact that he was shirtless, wearing only his pants from the night before. She quietly made her way over to him, sliding her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the smooth bare skin and leaning her head against his back. "Morning." She whispered.

Reid grinned, removing the last pancake from the pan as Sophie wrapped herself around him. "Morning sleepyhead."  
He turned, wrapping his arms around her. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." He kissed her forehead and something seemed to finally click with him. "Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked, briefly putting her at arms length to get a look at her fully before pulling her back into his chest.

"Yes, I am. Thought my dress was a bit much for breakfast, the blanket was a little too scandalous but I think this says just right. What do you think?"

"I think you look sexy as hell." He said, his hands trailing down to her waist, stopping to rest on her hips before leaning in and capturing her lips in a gentle but heated kiss.

When they finally parted he was smiling. "We should start all our mornings that way."

Sophie smiled, "Agreed." Her stomach chose that moment to growl in protest at being ignored and she blushed.

Laughing, Reid released her and went about making her plate while she got herself a cup of coffee.

As they sat down to their food next to each other at the island they talked more.

"So where did you learn to cook?"

"I always loved the idea of cooking, so whenever I had free time or my parents weren't around I'd get lessons from our personal cook. It actually worked out really well, especially since I moved out and got this place with Tyler. Now our parents have nothing to protest because we are clearly taking care of ourselves without the benefit of servants or taking their money."

"Do you get along with them at all?"

"My dad, yes. We tend to bond over cars and he actually likes my cooking. He believes its good for me, making it on my own and doing my own thing .My mother, however, is a completely different story. She's more stuck up, so no, I don't get along with her all that much."

"Well what do you plan on doing once you graduate?"

"I wanted to open my own restaurant if you can believe it."

"That's great! What would you call it?"

He laughed, "I have no idea."

"So where's Tyler?"

"I actually don't know. He's not the one to not come home and he's not the one to stay out to all hours of the night. Hold on.." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to Tyler asking where he was, just then the front door opened and in walked Tyler.

He didn't come back to the kitchen but instead moved up the stairs for his bedroom.

Reid put his phone down, grinning. "Tyler's home."

This time they both laughed, enjoyed their breakfast and spent the rest of the day wrapped in each others arms.

Later that night Reid dropped Sophie back off and when he returned home Tyler wasn't the only one waiting up for him.

"Caleb.. Pogue.. what are you doing here? I thought you had plans with Sarah and Kate?"

"We need to talk, Reid." Caleb looked as if he were about to break some terrible news to him.

"About what?"

"About Sophie." This time it was Pogue who talked. He had his arms crossed and serious game face on.

"What about Sophie?"

Caleb stepped forward. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her.. are you insane? We just went on our third date!"

"Reid, you and Sophie are obviously getting serious. What if something happens that forces you to use and she sees? What then?"

"Then she knows! What difference does it make?"

"The difference is she either accepts you or goes screaming to the police about you!"

Reid looked around the men he considered his brothers. They were worried, they had every right to be, Sarah and Kate were two very special yet rare cases that ended up working out in the end. That didn't mean Sophie would be.

"I can't talk about this right now.." He pulled out his keys and headed for the door.

"Reid! Where are you going? We're not done talking about this."

He briefly turned to look at Caleb, "I'm done talking about it. Don't wait up."

Sophie had just climbed into bed after showering and changing when the knock came. She opened the door, surprised to find Reid standing there.  
Stepping back she gestured for him to come inside. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just.. can I crash here tonight?"

"Of course.." She closed the door, locking it behind them and turned to face him. "..Mel left a little while ago to meet up with Tyler on some impromptu date." She stopped suddenly, "Reid what's wrong? You look.. I don't you look like something is bothering you and-" She was cut off by Reid's lips crashing down against hers and although she should have stopped and demand he tell her what was wrong, she couldn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, when he lowered them to her bed she put her worries to the back of her mind and let the moment with Reid consume her.

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

_Hey everyone!_

_Thank you so much to all my new followers and favorites ^_^  
It may not seem like much but it really lets me know you truly enjoy the story!_

_Please let me know if this chapter was too short or just right. I don't know what you all like if you don't tell me._

_Also, I've decided on Sophie's magical fate, but I'll let that be a surprise ;)_

**_The new _**_**chapter **__will be posted by Tuesday, September 3rd._

_Let me know that you've enjoyed reading this story by __**following**__, adding it to your __**favorites**__ or sending me a __**review!**__ :)_

_XoXo_

_W.S._


End file.
